1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to co-browsing sessions. More particularly, embodiments relate to page clipping during co-browsing sessions.
2. Discussion
Web widgets may support peer-to-peer co-browsing sessions in which two users share viewed pages and may even highlight portions of the pages. There are some scenarios, however, in which both users cannot view the same page (e.g., page contains personalized content) or a particular user does not want the entire page to be visible to the other user (e.g., page contains sensitive content).